Close enough (Male reader insert)
by killua menace
Summary: What happens when the team of RWBY is sent to go on a mission? What happens when they meet someone on this mission? What happens when they bring this male back with them to Beacon? Is it possible that he is attracted to one of them? Can he possibly become more than just friends with her? Or will she reject him because of what he truly is? (Male readerinsert) (Male reader x Yang)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with another new story I hope you all enjoy it. I know that I already have one RWBY story up but I got a request from someone to do one with the reader being paired with Yang so here it is I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

The team of RWBY was currently making their way towards headmaster Ozpins office. When they arrived they saw that both Glynda and Ozpin were already there waiting for them. As the four approached them Ozpin looked at them. "Well, girls it has come to my attention that we are at that point in the year where we are to send each freshmen team on a mission to see if they are ready to advance to the next year or not. Now seeing as how you all are by far some of the most capable students we have I have decided to send your team first." Ozpin said looking at them a smile on his face.

When he said this Ruby's face lit up with excitement and she ran over to the elderly male. "Yes, sir we are so ready for whatever challenge you send our way," Ruby said looking at him.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, however, I have some things I want you to look at first," Ozpin said pulling out a few pictures. He then placed one on the table in front of him and looked at the four girls who crowded around the picture. On it was a picture of a wall with five claw markings on it. "Can any of you tell me what Grimm this belongs too?" Ozpin asked looking at them.

"It belongs to an Ursa," Weiss said looking at the male in front of her. When Ozpin heard this he smiled.

"Very good Ms. Schnee now how about this one?" Ozpin said placing another photo on the table this time it had three claw marks and it was on the ground rather than on the side of a building.

"This obviously belongs to a Nevermore," Weiss said looking at him. Ozpin then smiled and place another photo on the table.

"And this one," Ozpin stated this picture was of a human arm and it had four deep scratches on it.

"That belongs to a beowolf," Weiss said with a sigh at the end showing that she was getting rather bored of this routine. "Look no offense Professor Ozpin but is there a point to any of this?" Weiss asked looking at him.

"I was just getting to that," Ozpin said waving the final picture he had in his hand in front of the girls face. He then laid it down on the ground and like the first picture it had five claw marks on it however these were greatly different than the one on the first picture. These were much more then and left a much deeper impression on the concrete. "Can you identify what Grimm this came from?" Ozpin said looking at her.

Weiss looked at the picture for a moment and even picked it up at one point to examine it before she let out a sigh and placed the picture back on the table. "No, I'm ashamed to say I don't know what Grimm this came from," She said looking at him.

Ozpin then looked at the other members and let them see the picture. "How about the rest of you? Can any of you all identify what Grimm this came from?" Ozpin asked looking at the females in front of him. Each took their time looking at the picture and each came up with no answer. "I see so none of you know which Grimm this came from then?" Ozpin asked looking at them only to receive a nod of the head from all four members.

"Well that's good then because this photo was taken three days ago and it matches no known Grimm. We thought it was just someone trying to trick others into believing something that wasn't true. However, a few days ago we also came across this." Ozpin said a rather old looking device on the table.

"This is an audio journal and a rather disturbing one at that," Ozpin said looking at them. The male then picked up the device and played what was on it. "I suggest you all listen very closely." However, as soon as he said this another voice came on and canceled his out.

"Entry One: Relocating

The director says that because of the nature of this project we have been forced to take drastic measures and continue this project outside of all known kingdoms. Our goal is rather simple but at the same time complex. We intend to create something that can put an end to our war with the Grimm permanently. However, because Grimm is truly fascinating creatures we have captured several of them to use them for experiments to see how we can go about doing so. As of today, we will begin project 01-A

Entry Two: Failure

Project 01-A was a complete failure. I thought our research was sound however the result that we wanted was nothing like we had gotten. The powder that we were going to use to make Grimm more calm and domestic failed horribly. It just enraged the Grimm even more. They were so full of rage that the Grimm even resorted to killing each other. I have lost several co-workers today and the director has ordered that we move onto the experiment. We are to terminate the Grimm that have come into contact with project 01-A and begin preparations for project 02-A

Entry Three: Recourses

For months now we have tried different methods of dealing with the Grimm threat and each one has been a complete failure. I haven't been cataloging any of the events because it doesn't matter. We're now starting to run out of recourses to use for our experiments. We are now down to just twenty Grimm and have very little supplies for us to continue experimentation with. I'm starting to get just a little concerned to be honest. Some of these experiments are beginning to cross lines that I want no part in. However seeing as how this is for humanity I'll make an exception just this once.

Entry Four: Losing hope

We are now done to just Five Grimm and none of our Experiments have been successful. I have also noticed that the Director has become even more obsessed with us working. He demands that we keep going until we can no longer continue. However, we only have enough supplies for one more experiment and I fear that it's not going to end well. We haven't had a single success and I am honestly starting to lose hope in ever truly getting rid of the Grimm threat. I fear that I have wasted years of my life here for nothing that we could use to bring an end to the Grimm.

Entry Five: Project 918-D

We finally have a successful experiment. Although the supplies that we need to keep it going are in sort demand it's nothing that we cannot obtain more of. I fell as if this is going to be the one the really does put an end to the war between Grimm and Humanity. After hundreds of experiments, it would seem as if our patience has finally paid off with Project 918-D. I can't wait for our new discovery to be brought to the testing phase because it will without a doubt be most interesting to record what we have found.

Entry Six: Development

Over the past few years Project 918-D has made rather a slow progress however in the same sense it's making remarkable strides. I can't wait to see how it reacts with the next couple of months. That's when the tests phase begins and finally introduce it to Grimm. It will be interesting to not only see how our Project reacts to them but to also see how they react to it.

Entry Seven: SUCCESS

Today we entered project 918-D into the testing phase and to say it was a success would be an understatement. We introduced Project 918-D to the Grimm today. However the reactions we got on both ends was very unexpected. They both approached each other and the Grimm would growl at it and in turn it would growl at them and at some points the two would even be barking at each other. However, the most interesting thing I noticed was that they actually played together project 918-D is getting along with both humans and Grimm. It may just be the key to bringing peace between our two races.

Entry Eight: Termination

We keep introducing Project 918-D to Grimm and the odd thing is that well he's starting to favor the company of Grimm over the company of Humans. Every night for the past six weeks project 918-D has slept with the Grimm. It also has told us something else rather strange, but he now want to be called [Name] he says that it's what his mother wanted to name her child. However . . . Project 918-D doesn't have a mother or a father for that matter. Which, needless to say, is extremely weird that it would want to be called by something that it's nonexistent mother wanted to name him. We have been ordered to abort project 918-D which is a real shame. It showed so much promise in the beginning, but now it's showing violence towards humans which he has never done before. However, the good news is that we finally have enough supplies again to move past project 918-D.

Entry Nine: Something's wrong

Something is very wrong with project 918-D. We went to terminate him, but he refused to leave the side of the Grimm. So we sent someone in with a gun to kill Project 918-D when he was isolated from the others however when the opportunity finally arrived a Grimm attacked the male before he could even take a shot at Project 918-D. I was unlucky enough to be accompanying that man and the most terrifying yet interesting thing happened. Something I never thought possible. The Grimm it . . it spoke to me. It was hard to understand and the voice was very distorted however it was there. It spoke to me and what it said was even more alarming. It looked directly at me and said, "He is no longer your puppet to control. . . He is now our prince." I don't know what this means however I got the really that something bad is going to happen soon.

Final Entry

I don't even know what to title this entry and, to be honest, I don't care anymore. Today our base was attacked by a large number of Grimm. In fact, they're currently trying to get through the door right now to get to us. Me and the director . . . We're all that's left. What's troubling me is that they planned this and they planned it so perfectly that we never saw it coming until it was too late. The Grimm we had captive, the Grimm that were in the wild, and project . . . _NO HE IS NO LONGER OUR PROJECT THEY HAVE TOLD US WHAT HE IS! HE IS THEIR NEW PRINCE! SOMEONE ANYONE IF YOU GET THIS AND ARE ABLE TO FIND ANY OF OUR NOTES DO NOT ATTEMPT WHAT WE DID! WHAT WE DID WAS STUPID AND I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS RESULT COMING THE ENTIRE TIME! LISTEN TO ME AS BLEAK AS THINGS MAY SEEM THERE IS STILL HOPE FOR US! [NAME] CAN STILL BE CONTROLLED! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS- OH GOD THEY'RE IN HERE! NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_ " After they had heard this the four girls grew pale.

"We found none of the notes that he mentioned in his final entry. So we are lead to believe that this [Name] is what produced these new marks. We don't know how dangerous this [Name] thing actually is so we want you four to advance with caution. This is merely a research mission to confirm that [Name] does actually exist. If you find evidence please bring it back with you. However, if you encounter the project then we want you, girls, to leave it alone. The Grimm have somehow proclaimed him their prince and it wouldn't be good if every Grimm in existence suddenly stated attacking you four." Ozpin said looking at them with a serious expression.

He then picked up the cup he had full of coffee and took a long drink of it. "So do you four accept this mission?" Ozpin asked looking at the four of them. The four of them looked at each other and then nodded.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with a new chapter. I don't really have much to say so let's just get on with it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY_**

 **Chapter 1: Help**

As the four members of RWBY walked through the woods they saw several trees having the same marks in the picture they had seen. However, they also saw several other marks as well as a few trees that had been knocked over.

As they walked through the woods they suddenly came across a man dressed in black. When he spat them he drew his sword and looked at them. " _YOU THE FOUR OF YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE_?" The man asked looking at them.

"Oh uh, we're here on a mission from Beacon Academy," Ruby said looking at the male in front of her.

"I see well you wasted a trip me and my men have already taken care of everything." The man said walking past them. When he did Yang let out a sigh and looked at them.

"Well looks like we wasted a trip," Weiss said as she looked at the blonde.

"Yeah looks like we might as well head home," Ruby said as she turned around and began to walk in the other direction. Blake nodded with them and also began to walk behind her however when they all stopped when they noticed that Yang wasn't following behind them.

"Yang what's wrong?" Blake asked looking at the female in front of her.

"Well it's just we came all the way here and we spent all that time waiting on the boring plane. Wouldn't it be more fun to go out and see what's actually here compared to that guy just telling us to leave?" Yang asked looking at them. When she did Blake shrugged.

"I've got no problem with it," Blake said as she looked at the other two.

"Well I mean if that's what you want sis," Ruby said looking at the blonde.

"Well since it's three against one there's really no point in arguing now is there," Weiss said as she walked over.

"Yeah come on guys you'll see that this was fun," Yang said as she and the others walked further into the woods. As they did, however, they had come across several other men all wearing an all black suit.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING HERE?"_ One of the men asked looking at the female figures in front of him. However he as well as the others had readied their weapons and already took up attacking stances.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all ready their weapons and looked at them. However, it wasn't any of them tat made the first move. It was something fast big and black.

It ran by and grabbed the man in front by his mouth. When the man was pinned down it raised its claws in the air and started to cut into him.

Ruby and the others watched horrified as the Beowolf ripped the man to pieces. Sure the four knew that Grimm killed humans, however, knowing something and seeing something first hand are two very different stories.

However, their horror only contained as they saw more Grimm run towards them. However being the four young individuals they were they quickly snapped out of their shocked state and started to fight the Grimm.

Ruby ran toward them and decapitated several of them using her semblance and crescent rose. When she looked around she saw that Yang was hitting several Beowolf in the face killing most of them in one hit.

She then looked over at Weiss to see her freeze several Grimm then take her rapier to shatter the large ice formation effectively killing the Grimm inside.

Ruby smiled at how well her team was doing she then saw that there was a Beowolf heading right for her. When she saw this she backed up and used her present rose to fire a shot into the Grimms head.

When she did she watched as several Grimm ran towards her. However, they all stopped when they heard a loud howl. They all then ran off into the distance.

When the four saw this they put their weapons away and looked at each other. "What do you think that was about?" Ruby asked looking at them.

"Ruby! Weiss! Yang! Where are you guys!" They suddenly heard a new familiar voice say. This voice belonged to a well-known redhead that they called a friend.

"Pyhrra is that you?" Ruby asked as she looked around. However, as soon as she asked this she got her answer in the form of a the redhead and her team running up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked looking at them.

"Well after you all had left professor Ozpin called us to his office told us what was going on and thought that you might need some help," Ren said looking at them.

"Well that's nice of him but we were just about to he-" The Blonde started only for the sound of several Beowolf howls to sound off at once. This new loud sound forced the eight of them to cover their ears.

After the sound had passed Jaune looked at them. "What was that?" He asked looking at the four girls in front of them.

"Sounded like a bunch of Beowolf," Weiss said looking at him. However when the female had said this they suddenly heard a rumble and felt the ground shake slightly. When the turned to the source of the sound they saw several hundred Beowolf running towards them. How as soon as they readied their weapons to their surprise the creatures came to a stop.

The eight then watched as one of the Beowolf stepped forward. It was hunched over and carrying something in it's arms. It's hunched back was probably from whatever it was carrying to keep it from hitting the ground. They didn't know what it was, but it didn't look good. It was covering it up and there was blood dripping from it. The creature slowly approached them and gently placed what it was holding in front of them.

When it did the eight all widened their eyes to see that it was a human male. However, he had several bullet holes in his arms and legs and there were two deep gashes across his stomach which was where most of the blood was coming from.

After the Beowolf had placed him down he stepped over him and looked at the eight in front of him. It growled at them and they all readied themselves, however, the growl soon turned into a voice it was deep and hard to understand, but they could all make out what it was saying.

"P-please h-he-help him." When it said this the eight looked at the Grimm with a shocked expression on their face. "W-we d-do not w-want to lose him," It said looking at them. The eight from the shock alone had lowered their weapons. "H-he is i-is-important so w-we beg of you p-please heal him." The Grimm said looking at him.

The eight then gathered into a small circle and looked at each other. "What do you think we should do guys? I mean this person's bad news. Are we really going to heal him?" Jaune asked looking at them.

"I mean he is the prince of the Grimm, but he's also human. We can't just let a human being die because of our selfishness can we?" Pyhrra asked looking at them.

"Well, I think we should do it," Yang said gaining attention from the others. "What it's just like what Pyhrra said he's human enough. I mean two eyes, two ears, a mouth, a nose, two arms, and two legs, I mean he's human enough." Yang said looking at them.

When she said this Weiss nodded and said "Yes I agree however we can not trust the Grimm yet. I believe we need some type of peace offering." Weiss said looking at them to which the others nodded.

When they split up they noticed that several hundred Grimm was all still there. Not one of them had left not one had even looked like it had moved a muscle since the one Grimm from before had spoken. Weiss then looked at them and stepped forward walking up to the Grimm that was in front of the others.

"We will heal this young man under one condition. We have no idea whether or not you are planning something. We want to make sure that none of you are really planning to harm Vale while we are attending to his wounds. Please show us some act that shows you mean what you say." Weiss said looking at them.

The Grimm up front then slowly raised his right arm as did the Grimm behind him. His hand stopped at its arm and it gripped around it tightly. Weiss raised a brow at this and heard a something searching she was going to say something that was until blood splattered all over her face.

Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw the Grimms arm laying on the ground. She then heard the exact same time several times over and looked behind the Grimm in front of her to see that all of them had also ripped off their arms.

Weiss was going to say something until the Grimm in front of her spoke. "If this still is not enough you may also take our right arms. Then if you still are not satisfied we will allow you to cut off both our legs. If that still fails to be enough then you are welcome to smash, break, rip, tear, or cut off any part of our bodies that you wish." The Grimm said looking at her.

"We are willing to pay any price to ensure his safety. You may do what you wish to us and are welcome to even kill us if that is what you wish. However, we only request one thing in return." The Grimm said looking at her. "We want you to heal him. Please, we are begging you heal our prince." The creature said looking at them.

When Weiss heard this she stepped back. She had heard that Grimm was heartless soulless beasts that want nothing more than to destroy humanity. However here this one human was this one boy who was nearly dead and they are causing harm to themselves to ensure his safety. It just didn't make sense.

Yang then stepped forward and looked at the Grimm. "We'll take care of him," She said looking up at the creature. When she did the creature moved aside and Yang walked past it picking up the male in front of her.

When she did she noticed a few different things about him. One he was heavy she had picked up Penny before and with her strength it was easy but she could still tell how heavy something was and this boy weight almost as much as Penny did.

Second off his was cold. He must have been ten degrees colder than her. She may have been on fire at times but now was not one of those times and she could feel just how cold he really was. Next off was his heart had a steady beat however it was very slow his breathing was also very deep, strained, and slow.

She then turned around and walked towards the ship. "Come on guys this one's just about had it. If we don't get to Vale soon he's not going to make it." She said looking at them and they all nodded and followed behind her.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you think. It helps support the series and get the next chapter out quicker and if you have any question let me know and I'll try and answer them at the begging of the next chapter. Well that's all I have to say for now so I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with a new chapter. I don't really have much to say so let's just get on with it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY_**

 **Chapter 2: Destruction**

* * *

The blonde member of team RWBY was currently heading to the hospital were her and the rest of her team as well as team JNPR had taken the male that they found in the woods just days ago. From what the rest of her team had told her, he was still asleep and hadn't woken up since. However, the doctors had told her that his wounds were healing at a rapid rate.

At the moment, the blonde was currently carrying some flowers that she had bought for the male. For whatever reason she felt as if it was wrong to show up at a hospital with bringing flowers to them. She was about to enter the room that she had been told he was living in but as soon as she reached for the handle the door flew off its hinges sending her flying back.

It was only a few moments later that she heard a loud explosion. When she looked up to see what had happened she saw that the male she had carried to the hospital was standing there in front of her. Yang was surprised that he was standing there, to say the least, however, she knew that whatever had caused that explosion that one way or another he was responsible for it.

She got ready to fight however stopped when she saw what condition the male was in. He had wrappings covering almost every part of his body there was blood pouring from his head and the look on his face showed that he was barely unconscious. The male then slowly began to walk forward and his walk was unsteady, to say the least.

Yang got up and looked at him. "So you want to fight huh? Well, I think I can help you with that," The male just seemed to ignore her however as he continued to walk to the stairs.

"Th-they . . . they need me. I-I . . . I need them," The male said looking at the door however before he could even touch the door he fell to the ground. As soon as he did several doctors rushed to where he was.

"His conditions gotten worse. _EVERYONE GET IN HERE HIS PULS IS FADING_!" One of the males said looking at the male that was on the ground. They then took him into a room. Yang tried to follow behind them but a male stopped her at the door.

"Sorry miss but you're not allowed to enter this room," The male said looking at her.

"What? Why not?" The blonde female asked looking at her.

"This room is only for patients that are in critical condition. Unless you're a family member you're not allowed to enter and according to this particular males records he has no family so you can not enter." The male said looking at her. Yang sighed and turned around and walked away.

As she was walking down the stairs she began to talk to herself. "I can't believe I didn't even get to see how the guy was doing. I, at least, wanted to drop off the flowers I got for him," Yang said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Once she walked out of the hospital she sighed and got on her bike. She was about to start it up until she heard a sound. When she looked over to her side she saw a figure wearing a black hood gave her a hand gesture that suggested they wanted her to follow them. Yang, not one for missing something like this followed him into the alleyway.

When she got there she saw the male holding a baby Beowolf. When Yang saw this she got ready to fight but the figure put up his free hand and began to speak. "Now I don't want to fight, or at least, I don't want to fight yet. I'm only here to help [Name]," The figure said looking at Yang. Yang slowly put down her hands and looked at the cloaked figure in front of her.

"And exactly how is bringing a Grimm into a highly populated part of the city considered a good thing?" Yang asked looking at the male in front of her.

"The Beowolf will help keep the prince calm. If he has something he knows he can trust nearby it will help him keep his sanity. I mean how would you feel if suddenly woke up in a den filled with Grimm?" The male said looking at her.

"I see your point," Yang said looking at the male in front of her. The male then tossed the tiny Grimm towards her and Yang gently caught it.

"I would suggest you wait until they're done with him before you give him that. Otherwise, you might be in for more than you bargained for," The male said as he began to walk away.

"Wait," Yang said calling out to the male causing him to stop and turn around. "Why are you having me do this? Why not just do it yourself?" Yang asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Let's just say he wouldn't be too keen on seeing me here. That and chances are he wouldn't accept my gift if he knew it was from me." The male said as he began to walk down the alleyway.

Yang then sighed and sat down in the alleyway and waited for night to come. She thought it would be easier to get her little guest into the room if no one could see it. As she looked down at the small creature as much as she hated to admit to something like this it was rather cute. As she waited for time to pass she started to pet the Grimm and to her surprise she started to hear a slight purring sound coming from it.

Yang smiled at this and watched as the sun in the sky began to sit. Once it was dusk Yang stood up and looked at the Grimm in front of her. "Now how are we going to get you into the hospital without being seen?" Yang asked looking at the figure in front of her. Yang then heard the window above her open. She then saw the same male from before look down at her.

For a moment or to he just stayed there looking at her. However, his eyes then looked to the side to see the small creature that was beside her. He then sighed and gave her a hand gesture that meant he wanted her to come up. Yang sighed and looked at the wall before she started to climb the wall picking up the small creature in the process.

As she got to the window the Grimm that she had carried up jumped out of her arms and ran over beside the male that was bandaged up. The small creature sat down beside the male and curled up into a ball. "Why are you here?" the male asked looking at Yang.

"I came to visit you," Yang said looking at the male.

"I hate liars," [Name] said looking at the blonde female in front of her.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Yang asked looking at him.

"All humans lie. No I guess that's not true I guess I should say all humans lie to Grimm," The male said looking at Yang.

"Well I'm not lying me and my team brought you here," Yang said looking at the male in front of her.

"Then you have my thanks," The male said looking at the Yang.

"You're welcome," Yang said looking at the male in front of her. Yang then began to walk forward only to receive a glare from the male in front of her. "So why don't you like humans?" Yang asked sitting beside the male causing the male to move away from her slightly.

"Why should I like them? They're evil, uncaring, treat their own like garbage and worst of all they've even killed each other," [Name] said looking at her.

"Not all humans are like that," Yang said looking at her.

"Maybe not but the fact that humans hate the Grimm still remain. There has never been human that has not either been afraid of the Grimm or has killed a Grimm," The male said looking at the small creature beside him. [Name] then averted his gaze to the female beside him. "Even you I can smell the blood on your hands and try to hide it you've killed Grimm I know you have," The male said looking at her.

"Hey they attacked me," Yang said looking at them.

"Then you have every right to defend yourself but tell me if a human had attacked you would have taken his life?" The male asked looking Yang. When he asked this the blonde was at a loss for words and [Name] sighed at this.

"That's what I thought. I guess I can, at least, pretend I trust you." The male said looking at her.

"Wait just a moment ago you acted like you didn't want me in here and now you trust me? Why the sudden change of heart?" Yang asked looking at the male in front of her.

"It's not a change of heart it's more along the lines of me thinking this through. Toby . . . The Grimm you brought up here says that you saved him from someone that I hate. If that is the case then you can be trusted. However, I'm not sure if this is true or not so I can not trust you just yet. Time will tell whether or not you can be trusted or whether you're just like every other human in the world." [Name] said looking at Yang.

"Alright well then I'll try my best to show you the true colors of humanity," Yang said looking at the male in front of her.

"It's too late for that humanity has already shown it's true colors far too many times for you to change my opinion on all of them." [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright well then I guess this is goodbye," Yang said looking at the male in front of her.

"No not quite yet," [Name] said looking at her.

"Huh? Why not?" Yang asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Leaving things like this would end our conversation on a tense note and I wouldn't want that. So we'll end it on something that humans seem to enjoy especially if it's from the opposite gender." [Name] said looking at the blonde.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Complimenting each other. I have found that most males like it when females compliment them and most female like it when males compliment them. So we'll compliment each other before you leave." [Name] said looking at Yang.

"Alright well, in that case, I'll go first," Yang said looking at the male. She was quite for a moment trying to think of something that she could say to the male in front of her. "You're surprisingly strong anyone who could hold out as long as you did with an injury the size of what you had is got to be one of the strongest people I know," Yang said looking at him.

"Thank you . . . I'm sorry but it just occurred to me that I don't know what you're name is." [Name] said looking at the blonde female in front of her.

"Oh I'm Yang and there's no need to introduce yourself to me. I already know who you are [Name]," The blonde female said looking at [Name].

"Thank you, Yang. Now as for you compared to most of the other humans I've seen you are rather beautiful," [Name] said as he laid down on the bed. Yang was a little glad he wasn't looking otherwise he would have seen the slight blush that formed on her face. Yang then shut the door behind her as she left the room and once again left the hospital.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with a new chapter. I don't really have much to say so let's just get on with it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY_**

 **Chapter 3: The strongest**

* * *

The blonde female that was known as Yang was walking through the halls of Beacon. She had been told by one of the teachers that Ozpin wanted to personally speak to her. She opened the door and sure enough, Ozpin was sitting in his seat and looked at her with a smile. "Please come in and take a seat," Ozpin said looking at her.

"What's this about?" Yang asked looking at the older male in front of her.

"Well Ms. Xaio Long we've done our fair amount of research and we have found out that you are the only one out of your entire team and the team of JNPR to speak to [Name]. We want to know what he's like seeing as how he refuses to speak to Beacon staff. If know what his intentions are we'd also like to know what they are as well," Ozpin said looking at Yang.

"Well, he's nice in his own way. He's sort like Weiss I guess he cares he just a different way of showing it. He has made it very clear that he doesn't trust humans but I don't think he plans on harming anyone," Yang said looking at him.

"I see well that's good to hear," Ozpin said looking at her.

"Now I'd also like to discuss the small Grimm that's been following you around for the past week," Ozpin said looking at the blonde female.

"Oh, you mean Raja? He got into the city a week ago and [Name] said he seems to be fond of me for some reason. So I just let him follow me around, after all, he's not hurting anyone," Yang said looking at Ozpin.

"I see, well yang that is all I wanted," Ozpin said looking at her. Yang knowing that she had nothing to do today decided to just go to her dorm. When she got there she saw the small Grimm that she and Ozpin had been talking about sleeping on her bed. Yang smiled at this slightly and got on her bed and looked at the small creature beside her.

"I don't understand why you like me more than you like your own prince but it's nice to have someone around I guess," Yang said as she put her hand on the back of the small creatures head.

"Y-You k-know th-the p-prince a-admires y-you," The small creature said looking at Yang. Yang was surprised to hear this for the main reason that Raja had never actually talked to her and she was also surprised that [Name] the person who seemed to hate all humans actually liked her.

"Really? Why's that?" Yang asked looking at the small creature.

"M-Most f-female G-Grimm d-don't f-f-f-fight," Raja said looking at Yang.

"So he likes me because I fight?" Yang asked looking at the small Beowulf.

"S-something like that," The small Grimm said gaining a better concept of being able to talk. "Y-you see a male G-Grimm that likes to fight i-isn't that un-uncommon. H-however an f-female Grimm that likes to fight is r-rare. S-so, when a female i-is born and f-fights it, is considered a desirable trait," The small Beowulf said looking at her.

"What?" Yang asked looking at Beowulf.

"Yeah it doesn't happen v-very often but when it d-does a female G-Grimm that fights always m-manages to attract more G-Grimm for mating purposes," The small Grimm said looking at Yang. Yang blushed when she heard this and looked at the small Grimm.

"S-so he wants to mate with me?" Yang asked looking at the small creature in front of her.

"What? No of course not. While he admires you he does not see you as a potential mate." The small Grimm said looking at her. Yang sighed at this and then looked at the small Grimm in front of her. However, her mind then started to go down a completely new track.

"Wait so he doesn't think I'm pretty?" Yang asked looking at Raja.

"No he thinks that you're physically attractive he doesn't see you as a worthy mate," the small creature said looking at her. For whatever reason this actually made Yang a little upset.

"Why not?" Yang asked looking at the small creature.

"Well the two of you haven't gone through any of the five stages of mating yet," The small Grimm said looking at Yang.

"The five stages of mating?" Yang questioned looking at the small creature in front of her.

"Yeah I understand that it's the equivalent of what you humans call dating and marriage," The Grimm said looking at her.

"I see so what are the five stages?" Yang asked looking at the small Grimm in front of her now genuinely curious about this new concept.

"Well, the first stage is spending twenty-four hours together. The second stage is showing an act of passion like marking a tree for them or something like that," The small creature said looking at her. Yang was about to question what he meant until she remembered that this was a Grimm she was talking to and that overall they were rather primal creatures. "The third stage is going hunting together, the fourth stage is supposed to be the easiest and that is a kiss. The fifth stage is for both parties to admit the two of them have completed the five stages of mating and wish to be marked by one another," The creature said looking at each other.

"Marked by each other?" Yang questioned looking at the small creature.

"You'll have to ask someone else about that part. None of the older Grimm would tell me yet they think I'm too young to have a mate. Which they're right that and at the moment I don't want a mate," The small creature said looking at them.

"So technically speaking an Ursa and a Beowulf could become mates?" Yang asked looking at the Beowulf.

"Yeah, in fact, they have done that before. None of the other Grimm have tried to advance their relationship with the Prince yet," The small creature said as it started to look around the room.

"Why not?" Yang asked looking at him.

"We're all scared?" He said looking at Yang.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Yang asked now even more curious about what he meant.

"The prince no one wants to see him get serious during the hunting phase," The small Grimm said looking at her.

"Why hunting a few animals can't be that dangerous can it?" Yang asked looking at the child Beowulf.

"You're not hunting animals you're hunting each other. I guess to you humans it's more or less a very serious game of tag," The Grimm said looking at Yang.

"A game of tag?" Yang asked looking at the small creature beside her.

"Yeah, the female hides first and is given a five-minute head start after that the male hunts her down. The male is given one hour to try and find her. If he finds her then he hides and the female hunts him down. Like last time the male is given a five-minute head start and the female has one hour to find him. If she finds him then they repeat the game the first not be found within an hour wins." The small Grimm said looking at her.

"I see I guess I could see how someone might take that seriously," Yang said looking at the small creature.

"Yeah and no one actually wants the strongest Grimm coming after them," the small Beowulf said as he got the floor.

"The strongest? He was in near critical condition when we found him how is he the strongest?" Yang asked looking at the small creature in front of her.

"Those dirty humans attacked the prince when he wasn't paying attention. You can't expect him to be prepared for ten different men jumping him from all angles he had no chance to fight back or get serious of course he was injured," The small creature said looking at Yang.

"I see so [Name] is the strongest Grimm huh? What makes him so much stronger than all the others?" Yang asked looking at the small creature curiosity now having a firm grip on her.

"Well, the prince's eyes can change to ours. You know to the color red and being bright and glowing and stuff. Well, when his eyes become like ours let's just say his Grimm side and his human side switch places." The small creature said looking at Yang.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked a little confused.

"Right now he's more human than Grimm but if he's Grimm side and human side were to switch places . . ." The young creature stopped looking at Yang allowing her to finish his train of thought.

"Then he'd be more Grimm than human," Yang said looking at the small creature in front of him.

"Yep, and to make things worse, he's not nice when he's a Grimm he even attacks us. He doesn't care who or what he kills when that side of him comes out he just kills anything and everything he can get his hands on," The small Grimm said looking at her.

"Wow, so how do we know when he's more Grimm than human?" Yang asked looking at the small Grimm in front of her.

"You'll know when he changes it's a little hard to miss," the small creature said looking a Yang.

"I see well that's nice to know," Yang said looking at Raja. Yang then got up and looked at Raja "I'm going to go visit [Name] at the hospital want to join me?" Yang asked looking at the small creature.

* * *

 **Alright well everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter like usual please leave a review and let me know what you think and like always if you have any question please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	5. I'm back

Hey everyone so I know it's been a while since I last posted anything and chances are those of you that are seeing this are more than a little pissed off. But I'm back and I'll be updating several of my stories as soon as I can. I hope you all aren't to mad about this. As soon as get the next chapter of this story finished it will go up and replace this message so please be a little more paitent and I promise that I'll try and update this story as soon as I can.


End file.
